Goode High
by Perseus818
Summary: This is a fic about how Percy and Annabeth met in highschool.My first fic please don't kill me if it's not good
1. Intro and FIGHT

Hey guys so this is my first story don't kill me if it isn't nice but they're totally percabeth. By the way this story is written in different P. but for this chappie it's in Percy's P.O.V just so you know. Peace out party peeps!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO so I'll just cry here.

Hi my name is Percy last name Jackson. I'm a senior in Goode Highschool. Age 16.

I'm ADHD and dyslexic so too sum it all up m life pretty much sucks until she came.

The girl with blonde hair, California tan (well she was from California.), and those intimidating grey eyes (that looks like a storm when she's angry or maybe frustrated).

That girl can turn into an angelic sweetness at times but can act like a raging storm at other times.

I call her many names from insults to nicknames, but her real name is Annabeth Chase.

She helped me get over many things and got me a love life. She was my best friend at those senior days but later in the story she turns into something more than a friend.

This is my story. My story, not the dude from next door's story, not the hobo down the street's story. My story, got that! Sorry, I got too much over protective over MY STORY. So this story starts in September, on the first day of school…..

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Hey Jackson!" Why, whenever there's a school there's always a school bully or jock. I sighed.

"WHAT JAKE!" I yelled. "You didn't get your initiation yet." He replied.

"INITIATION! I've been in this FREAKIN' highschool for THREE WHOLE FUDGING YEARS!" I yelled back.

"Sheesh Jackson don't get your panties in a bunch we're just here to return your friend." He stepped aside to reveal a soaking wet Grover."

What did you do to him again?" I asked." Oh he just received a little trip to Mr. flushy the toilet." He replied.

"Wow and I thought I was the unoriginal one. I mean swirleys, those are so middle school. Planning to go back to that place for 10-13 year olds huh Jake?" I asked innocently.

"You know what Prissy I think you should go back in your mother's womb because….Oh that's right you can't read."

Now I'm frustrated. I ran to him as quick as lightning and prepared to punch him.

Wait I missed, instead I punched the locker behind him .

I didn't see what was coming next, my bleeding hand still hurts from the impact of the punch but I knew that it's his turn to punch. BAM! His punch directly hit my face.

Pain and agony my worst enemies surged in m body and I fell back. My vision was so blurry I thought I'd gone blind. I tried to keep track of my surroundings but I just couldn't focus on one thing.

The last thing I saw were worried grey eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Then I passed out.

For those who didn't get the initiation part, Percy's initiation was to get hurt using his ADHD. ( ADHD Percy = restless= trouble.) 


	2. Infirmary

So sorry if I haven't updated in a while it's because of family trips and my iPad (LOL). So thank you to all who read this especially like-a-malfoy and Towerprepfan who added this story to their favorites you guys helped me know therewere people reading it and to those who are reading it please spread the word about this fic. Anyway goodbye PARTY PEEPS!

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I looked around trying to figure where I am.

"Where am I". I said a bit too loud. "Oh you're in the infirmary." Someone near me said.

I looked to my left rather quickly, surprised by the unfamiliar feminine voice. I made contact with her eyes using my eyes.

The girl (whatever her name is) had stormy grey eyes and curly blonde hair.

Wait a second grey eyes, blonde hair I know those facial parts but where….

That's it. I said to myself. " You're the girl that I saw before I passed out." I said to her. "You could say that." She said like it was obvious.

"Why are you here. Aren't you supposed to be in a class or something?" I asked. "Well the school nurse isn't here right now, so Brunner assigned me to watch over you for a while." She replied.

"What's your name girly." I said cockily. "Annabeth Chase, restless " She retorted.

"Well , well, well isn't someone a little wrong in grammar." I said back. "Wrong

grammar! How can I and be wrong in grammar! She shouted.

"You just said I'm restless when I just slept." I informed her rather cockily. "Restless as in impulsive DUH." She retorted.

"Oh….. I thought restless means tired and not yet slept or something like that." I said. "You should read more books um….. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." "Percy. I said. My name's Percy Jackson."

"And FYI I can't read, I'm dyslexic." Oh damn, did I just say my biggest secret to her. "I'm dyslexic too" She said.

" Really, you are." I said a little enlightened that she's like me. "Yeah I am. But I'm not ashamed" Those words she said surprised me. I mean I'm dyslexic and I act like it's a burden but she acts like she doesn't care.

"You're not so bad Annabeth." I said. "You too Percy." She replied. Suddenly the door burst open and who I guess is the school nurse came in.

"Sorry I'm late. Ms. Chase you can go to your class now." She said. I watched as Annabeth quickly left the room and headed to whatever class she had.

I was disappointed that Annabeth left me alone with the school nurse. But I knew she had to.

I knew that I had just gained a friend who helped me get here on this bed but I didn't know that later on in our little friendship she'll help me in things greater and more painful than punches and highschool fights.

Hope you like it chapter three is just being formulated in my brain but please read, review and spread the word. : ) 


	3. A great day of badluck

Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated in a while you know the same excuse iPad , all souls day and homework. Well third chapter is here!

Apparently I had to stay in the infirmary for the whole day to rest so I, with my loser self, just laid down in bed thinking about what Annabeth said, unconsciously, about us being friends….

I know I practically get into fights easily but they scared the crap out of Grover, my best friend. And he's not the fighting type, Grover's more of a tree-hugger than a lethal killer if you ask me.

So here I am on my way to school in my mom's Mazda 3,wait screw that I'm DRIVING myself to school going about,16 MPH so if you figure that out there is no traffic this morning. A thing not so common in NYC, also known as New York City ,known for the hustle and bustle, Broadway, Central Park and nine eleven. Did I mention that the fight happened yesterday so that means today is a different day.

I still don't know what to think of Annabeth, I mean she is cute funny, sarcastic, smart and wise at the same time. I really don't know how she does it. She's like so perfect I even bet that just meeting her will make every jock in school glare daggers, swords, knives and armies at me. I don't even know how I, a major loser who has ADHD and dyslexia got a chance to meet her, a person 100 times better than me.

I drove into the parking lot and parked my car. I got my backpack on the shotgun seat and got out of the Mazda ready to get in the highschool hell hole. Oh no. I left the car unlocked, now I have to go back there and lock it. I silently cursed under my breath, walking to the Mazda. I locked the car and walked the 10 meter walk back.

I pushed the door and got in my stupid excuse for a highschool, highschool. Huh, that's strange nobody's here. Maybe I'm just early, let me check the clock 7:15 it said but why isn't anybody here?

"Percy?" A familiar voice said. "Mr. Brunner?" I replied. "Yes quite, it is me." He replied after my reply. "Why isn't anyone here?" I asked. "Well haven't you heard that school is cancelled due to lot's of homework yesterday?" I really don't understand my school sometimes I mean, why give lot's of homework on one day and then cancel school on the other?

"No ,I haven't been informed about it sir." I managed to say politely. "Do you remember sir I was in the infirmary the whole day." "Oh yes, that's right." He replied.

"But are you sure nobody called you, more or less texted you about today?" "Um, I never checked my phone before now…" I pulled out my iPhone 4 s(beat that Jake!)from my pocket. "Uh….let's see here." I tapped the messages icon and here's what it said: 12 unread messages from Grover, Thalia, Nico, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Selena, Beckendorf, Rachel and Annabeth. Those 12 messages all said the same thing, NO SCHOOL TOMORROW.

"Um, sir I think they have informed me." I showed him the 12 messages from my closest and new friends. "Well Mr. Jackson I think you should pay more attention to your messages because if you don't I'm going to take your iPhone 4s." I laughed at this. "Oh Mr. Brunner you always have a great sense of humor." I stammered. "You're serious are you." He nodded. "Okay I'll just go." And with that I burst out the doors, ran to the parking lot, opened my car door, put my backpack on shotgun and drove back home.


	4. Best Friends' Lives collide again

Hi? Please don't kill me! Look I'm very very very sorry I haven't updated in like 3-4 weeks. It's just because our school gives homework on the weekend and….. I'm a very lazy boy. I know that I have a very lame excuse but it's true so cue hissing and booing *hiss hiss booooooo* oh by the way don't forget the cussing *hiss boo $h*t*LOL people LOL. So since I'm running out of ways to cheer you guys up let's just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO and Heroes of Olympus series, Rick does, so please let me swim in my little pool of tears and shame…

I headed off to Latin class from my talk with the injured seaweed brain. I just met Percy but I feel this unfamiliar connection with him.

Was it love? No way I can not feel love so shut up mushy desperate side of me. But the real question is, can I actually feel love?

Love? Hah! Love is too complicated it's not even in the textbooks I have in my locker! It's not even logical, and everything except love is logical. I, Annabeth Chase , daughter of Athena Chase and Frederick Chase, can never ever in my life, fall for something as stupid as love. Especially love from a seaweed brain. Oh let's just find out Annie…let's find out.

"Uh! Stupid thoughts running around my head!" I mumbled a bit too loud. And… people start staring. "Would you guys please just mind your own business!" I shouted and at the same time, scared the living daylight out of them so they finally looked away. "Thank you."

Okay calm down Annie, calm down… Wait a minute, why are there people in the hallway? Oh crap, I missed Latin! That was my favorite class next to Math!

Now, c'mon Annabeth walk to your locker, c'mon Annie, c'mon. Oh great now I'm treating myself like dog! I should give myself a mental slap *mental slap*. Okay now, since that's over let's just open my locker….

Turn knob to the numbers 8,18,94,*click*,open, bring out Math book, notebook, pencil case, close, turn knob again and shut.

So here I am headed to my second period/class when I saw a familiar streak of electric blue and black running towards me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-(A.K.A line break)

Thalia's POV

"Stupid school! Stupid parents! Why, in all the time in the world, do I have to be stuck in this hellhole also known as New York?

By the way, since I have to introduce myself, my name is Thalia

Age:17

Last name: Grace

Mother: Jessica Grace

Father: Zeus Grace

Brother: Jason Grace

Hometown: LA, California

Birth date: June 12,1994

Now I know what you're thinking, rather asking yourself; "Why is she cursing her life when it seems like an average person's life? Well here's my answer: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! If you want to find out my past, present, future I'm sorry pal but you have to wait.

I'm only here because uncle Poseidon decided to tell my dad that New York was a great place to live and set up a business. Now since my dad's company was going downhill and he is a very *cough*gullable*cough* man, he made me, my mom and my brother come with him so he won't be lonely in the city of New York.

Now, here I am in this little, pitiful high school/pit of death, when I saw familiar golden curls and stormy gray eyes. And by looking at her face she was fussing over her thoughts and trying to plan life, a habit of hers I'll give you that. So I started to do a marathon runner's position and ran for her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-LINE BREAK NUMBAH DOS!

Annabeth's POV

"Oh my gods! Thalia is that you?" I exclaimed. "Oh, no it's not the person you refer to as best friend!" Same old Thalia. Sarcasm is nothing without her.

"I thought you were still at L.A enjoying the sun?" I replied, happy to see my friend again. "Yeah I was, until my uncle influenced my dad about how New York is great so we moved here. "Wait, your whole family is here right?" "Yup." She said popping the p in yup. "So that means you are staying here?" "Duh, you catch quick Annie." She quickly remarked. Before I could reply a more clever remark, the bell rang.

"Oh, Thalia, by the way, what's your next period?" I asked. "Oh it's Chemistry, what's yours?" "It's Math, sorry." I replied. "That's okay…well see you at lunch!" "Bye." I said.

Thalia has been my best friend in life and she oddly got me out of my sadness here in highschool. I wonder what Percy would think about this. Both of them are almost so alike they can be related but Percy's last name is Jackson and Thalia's is Grace.

I had these thoughts in my head from Math to the end of the day. I never knew tracing someone's genealogy is something that hard. Oh I almost forgot to text Percy. It said on my phone : NO CLASSES TOMORROW! I wonder if a seaweed brain like him could even bother to read it…

Hah Hah very long chapter not my general average but since y'all know what happened to Percy the next day we know that Annabeth is always right. PEACE OUT PARTEH PEEPS! 


	5. THE DREAM

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a while. I just had my finals last week and I took a little time to rest from the stupid migraine that math has given me. Oh by the way, I had attended two Christmas parties on Thursday and Friday last week and suffered this horrible hangover caused by water and juice.*curse you water and juice!*Anyone read The Power of Six? LORIEN LEGACIES ROCK! Thanks to freezing pizza 14 you inspire me a lot she even gave me the idea of this chapter and the next please read her stories they're really good. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series and the list of famous people's names at the bottom.**

"_Percy!" Dad was calling me. We were at Montauk one of my favorite places in the world. I ran to him as fast as my six year old body can carry me. "Yeah dad." I said, looking up at the man I came to know and love. _

_He was wearing his sea blue trunks on his tan and toned body. Regularly he wears his Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt when we go here every Friday till Sunday on the weekend. But today he's shirtless and in his trunks on the soft sand of the beach. I have instantly noticed this and knew there was something special forming up in his mind involving me since, he has called my name._

"_Percy my boy, today the thought has dawned on me that I should already be teaching you how to swim." I had always felt this great, powerful and godly feeling amongst him whenever I 'm with him. Excited, I immediately gave him a huge bear hug for I have been waiting for this moment all my life. "Poseidon, be careful with him," My mom, Sally, said in a caring and gentle voice. "You don't know how he could handle this." "Don't worry, you're looking at the father of your child, he'll be fine." My dad said in reply. _

_He took my hand in his hand we started walking to the shore. I, still ecstatic, let go of his hand and ran to the water without further warning. Dad, left in the dust, was laughing about my excitement and said, "Did you see that Sally? He already got his homing beacon working properly." My mom rolled her eyes and mumbled something regarding my father's love for the sea. _

_We stepped in the warm water of the beach; my dad in front of me leads me into a place with the water up to my chin, just right. He starts showing me a basic stroke called freestyle and soon enough, teaches me how to do it. At a short time, I started getting the hang of it, but my arms fall on the water with small splashes. He showed me how to do it properly and I watch him swim across the water back and forth, flawlessly. Filled with amazement and determination from him, I swam, copying almost every move that my father makes, with my arms in the perfect angle and my feet kicking like a dolphin's would._

_My dad comes to a halt, watching me, and he said to my mom, "Sally look at him he's a natural." My mom replies, "Well, it's no surprise honey. He learned from the best. I stopped swimming and stood up on the sand underwater, grinning like an idiot. We trudged back to mom waiting for us, under the umbrella and sat with her drying ourselves with the towels….._

I woke up from that happy memory. It's been eleven years since then. These days we don't go to Montauk that much. Dad's always busy in his new job as a CEO of a large company. He used to be a marine biologist a month ago. But sadly the business went down and sank as fast as you would say a curse word.

I looked at my clock, 5:30 it read. I still have two hours till school starts. I got the energy in me to walk to the bathroom and take a shower. I got out of the shower ten minutes later. I decided I'll just jog to school and swim at the pool for a while to get my day started.

I picked out a dri-fit shirt and shorts, sea green trunks, a clean pair of boxers plaid shorts, a plain white button up shirt and my favorite pair of Nikes.

I laced up my Nike shoes, slipped my shirt on and pulled up my boxers and shorts while I put the others in my backpack. I went downstairs toast myself some bread and ate it on the way.

The run started as a slow jog then I began to sprint. The school is actually a mile and a half from my apartment so the trip took me about twenty-five minutes. I saw the janitor's truck outside the school's parking lot.

I enter the school through the front door which is unlocked. I walk in the middle of the halls searching for the familiar door, that I have been going in and out since I got in this high school, with the school pool behind it.

I remember my recent dream about the first time my dad taught me how to swim. Being near the water just makes me feel his presence beside me even though he's at home asleep with mom.

I stripped off my shirt and shorts, revealing my bare chest and the sea green trunks. I tossed the outer clothing in my bag and jumped in the pool. I started making laps as I view the blue water without goggles. Even though I don't have them, the water is crystal clear. I felt happy submerged in water, counting the laps go by thirty then lose them in my ecstasy.

I kept swimming for about thirty minutes then I saw a feminine figure sitting on the ledge of the pool. I surfaced to see Annabeth watching me intently with her stormy grey eyes.

"When did you get here?" I asked looking directly at her face, still wondering how long she's been watching me.

"A few minutes ago. Why'd you ask?" She replied questioning my question.

"Hey, I just heard on the news that you are actually not supposed to answer a question with a question"

"Really? I didn't know that!" She replied, going with the act of sarcasm. "Your actually a pretty good swimmer Percy, why don't you join the swim team they'll be so lucky to have you with them."

I think about this for a while, I mean, not to brag or anything but everyone of my friends says I'm a good swimmer even my parents tell me that.

"Yeah, maybe I should join the swim team." I decided to put that matter aside and think about the time I've been here so far.

I scan the room with my eyes searching for the round blue-rimmed object. I finally see the clock, it took me about two minutes to read from the distance I'm situated in, seven o'clock, it read.

"Annabeth," I said looking at her soft and delicate face, "can you excuse me for a while I just have to wash up before class starts."

"Sure Perce."

I pushed myself up the ledge and stand on the brick floor. I check my surroundings for my towel but I can't see it anywhere. Suddenly, I see Annabeth's hand reach up to me with the towel in her grasp.

"Thanks." I say.

I rushed to the boy's locker room grabbing my bag in one hand, my towel in the other. I see, in my peripheral vision, Annabeth is standing up and leaving the room. And while my attention is drawn to her I slam into the room's door

"Shit!" I cursed while pushing the door open and getting in. After ten minutes I came out of the lockers and see a bored looking wise girl in front of me.

"Took you long enough," I rolled my eyes at that comment, "you can move like a torpedo in the water, what happened! Oh by the way, looking good. She says in a sexy voice.

"Thanks, and is that a new face?" She looks at me like I'm crazy. "And body? Wow I never realized that until now!" She's still giving me that crazy look I received a while ago. "Oh BTW you still look fat." Now she's offended. She punched my shoulder, and it's not one of those best friend punches, it was hard.

"What was that for?" I say confused and hurt, never forget that you're hurt when your best friend punches you.

"For calling me fat." She says like it's obvious.

I remember what my mom said about calling girls fat when I called my cousin fat.

"Oh, sorry I guess." I apologize, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look, it only makes you look stupider."

I still give her the look with big pleading eyes.

"Fine, I forgive you," She says in defeat, then she starts to grin like she remembered something, "by the way Percy, do you know a person named Thalia Grace?

I was about to reply when the bell rings. "Sorry Annabeth I can't be late for chemistry." I say.

"But-." She stammers.

"I'll tell you later meet me at the end of school I have to do something at lunch, see you!"

The day was over before I knew it. I tried looking for Annabeth at the front of the school but I can't find her. Maybe she went home. I wondered but soon enough shrugged it off.

**OH MY GODS I just typed 1600 words of fury! It's the longest chapter yet! LET'S PARTY PEOPLE! WOAH! Hey guys something familiar about Annabeth's locker code? PM me and you'll receive a virtual cookie! BTW Percy is actually 17 in this story I made a mistake. **


End file.
